criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Cleopatra
Queen Cleopatra (Grk: Κλεοπᾰ́τρᾱ; Egy: ����������������������; 71 BCE-37 BCE) was a suspect in the murder investigation of her boyfriend, Roman leader Julius Caesar, in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) and the killer of her other boyfriend, General Mark Antony, in Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time), where she also committed suicide during her trial. Profile Queen Cleopatra was the ruler of Egypt. She had long black dreadlocks with golden clasps and sported a gold crown with horns and a turquoise gem. Additionally, she was seen sporting a turquoise and gold scarab necklace, red lipstick and blush. In her first appearance, Cleopatra was 24 years old. She wore a white dress with gold straps and matching upper arm cuffs and a gold belt with turquoise gems and an inverted triangle buckle. Additionally, she sported a silver necklace under her scarab necklace, gold hoop earrings with dangling chains and sky blue eyeshadow. It is known that Cleopatra was allergic to cats, ate koshari and played the harp. In her second appearance, Cleopatra was 34 years old. She wore a strapless turquoise variant of her white dress and sported matching eyeshadow. She ditched the silver necklace and replaced it with a large gold collar decorated with sky blue pentagons and turquoise triangles. She replaced her gold upper arm cuffs with gold and turquoise clasps and her earrings for simpler gold hoops. It is discovered that she consumed blue lotus, had a cold and wore perfume. Events of Criminal Case Death as Old as Time Cleopatra became a suspect after Jack and the player found Caesar's body in her throne room. Assuming the team to be Roman centurions, she threatened to feed them to the crocodiles unless they found his killer. When asked if she had seen anything unusual, she told the team that Caesar's assassin must have snuck into her palace unnoticed. She then told the team that they must have escaped into the market outside of the palace, prompting the team to investigate the market. Later, she demanded that the team searched her bedroom after hearing movement there. Cleopatra was spoken to again about Caesar's plans to betray her and take over Egypt. She berated the player for interrupting her harp practice and told them that it was merely a rumor. She told the team that she knew Caesar well and that he would have never betrayed her. Cleopatra was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Pamiu for Caesar's murder. Despite the team learning that Pamiu was actually an employee for T.I.M.E., Jack and the player were forced to appease Cleopatra by presenting him to her to prevent history from being altered by her attempts to look into Caesar's assassin. Despite the fact that she sentenced him to be fed to the crocodiles, the team transported Pamiu back to the present to be judged. After arresting Caesar's killer, Cleopatra requested the team's help. Praising the player for finding Caesar's assassin, she ordered the team to find her slave, Nebet, who had run away after she ordered Nebet's entombment with Caesar to show respect for the dead. However, since Caesar was never meant to die in Egypt, Jack and the player worked to save Nebet from entombment by alerting Quintus Brutus to the matter, prompting him to arrange for Caesar to be buried in Rome instead of Egypt. Egypt is Burning Cleopatra became a suspect again after Nebet found her sobbing amid the ruins of her palace. Crying on arrival, Cleopatra was shocked to see both Nebet and the player as she had not seen either of them since Caesar's murder. She informed the team about her situation and told them that she had last seen Antony in her chambers the night before his murder. She then excused herself to plan her counterattack on the Romans. Cleopatra was spoken to again about her Gaulish disguise. She admitted that Antony had wanted the two of them to flee the war and start new lives in Gaul. However, she refused his plan as she could not abandon her land in its time of need, causing them to argue, which she regretted. In the end, it was proven that Cleopatra was Antony's killer. Upon admitting to her crime, Cleopatra said that she and Antony had realized that they were going to be defeated by Octavian's forces. Knowing that Antony wanted an honorable death, Cleopatra helped him, slashing his sword against his throat after sharing one final kiss. The team then surrendered Cleopatra to the Romans so Octavian could hold her trial. Octavian then announced she would be dragged through the streets of Rome and fed to the lions at the Circus Maximus. Refusing the sentence, Cleopatra committed suicide via serpent bite. Trivia *Cleopatra is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Cleopatra is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Cleopatra is thus far the only killer in Travel in Time who committed suicide. *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Cleopatra was the penultimate ruler (and last queen) of the Ptolemaic kingdom of Egypt. Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time; mentioned) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) *What Happens in Vegas... (Case #9 of Travel in Time) Gallery CleopatraTravelinTime.png|Cleopatra, as she appeared in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time). CleopatraTravelinTimeC296.png|Cleopatra, as she appeared in Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time). CleopatraDeath.png|Cleopatra, committing suicide via serpent bite in order to avoid being punished by Octavian for the murder of Mark Antony. MAntonyTravelinTime.png|Mark Antony, Cleopatra's late boyfriend. JCaesarVictim.png|Julius Caesar, Cleopatra's late boyfriend. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers